


Sky Ship

by Serai



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elven Ship, Elves, Endings, Ficlet, Gen, Loneliness, Silmaril - Freeform, Sky - Freeform, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai





	Sky Ship

.  
Sam was never sure what to think about the old stories Mr. Frodo told him. True, they were beautiful, some of them anyway. But they often had endings that puzzled him, or seemed happy but really weren't, when he thought about them later.

Take that Earendil, now. Mr. Frodo told the story as if it were a happy thing, the sailor being given a great white ship in which to sail the skies, the jewel of the Elves fixed on the mast like a diamond in the night. Sam thought it an awfully lonely fate, though, forever sailing far away among the stars, seeing all that happened in the world but never having company to talk to. What if Earendil saw something terrible? He couldn't do anything to stop it or even help. Or what if it was something wonderful that made him want to play a part? It just didn't seem like much of a reward to Sam, being set apart from the world forever like that, even in a place as beautiful as the sky. Certainly not a destiny he would ever wish for himself, or anyone he loved.

No, all in all, Sam Gamgee was glad to be a hobbit, and a part of the world he loved. Better to hear such stories told by the fire, then to be a part of something so large and yet so sad.

.


End file.
